


Always

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Can also be read as gen, Canon Compliant, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Jinnobi Challenge 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: The first time he sees Qui-Gon he’s on Mortis.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 16 prompt "always", although it's not actually fluffy. Oops? XD

The first time he sees Qui-Gon he’s on Mortis.

He appears suddenly, a spectre in the dark and speaking riddles in pure Qui-Gon Jinn fashion. It shocks Obi-Wan so violently he barely has time to process it before he disappears and Obi-Wan’s cold and alone again.

The ensuing events thoroughly distract him and by the time he, Anakin, and Ahsoka escape, he’s almost forgotten about it. He’d question whether it even happened, a dream cooked up by the chaos of that place, had Anakin not told him of Qui-Gon’s inscrutable appearance to him also.

Alone in the quiet of his quarters on the ship, he sits on his bunk and stares at the wall.

\--

The next time he hears of Qui-Gon is after one of the worst moments of his life. Anakin, now Darth Vader, seduced from his side, Padme dead, and leaving him with two children who he must protect from their own father.

Yoda tells him there is training for him, if he wishes to speak to Qui-Gon once more. The hope that kindles in his chest at those words is the first he has felt in far too long. The thought of speaking to his master again, properly, after all this time, sets his heart racing.

But he must temper his hope, for he knows that failure would kill him if he allows it to overtake him.

\--

He takes Luke to Tattoine.

He sits on his speeder in the middle of the desert and watches the twin sunset with the newborn tucked into his arms.

Tears stream down his face, hidden in the darkness of his cloak. Luke gurgles and he looks down. The boy yawns and resettles himself in the strong arms surrounding him, blissfully ignorant of the circumstances of his birth, of how important he is. Obi-Wan lips lift in a wobbly smile and he lets out a chuckle.

It morphs into a laugh and then suddenly he’s hysterically sobbing, clutching Luke to him like a lifeline.

\--

Leaving Luke with the Lars’, Obi-Wan takes up residence nearby. He withdraws into himself, watching from afar, a silent guardian to the child of the man he once called brother.

\--

The second time he sees Qui-Gon, he throws a ceramic cup at him and collapses in a heap on the floor, screaming and sobbing.

When he looks up, there is only the shattered pieces of the cup littering the floor.

\--

The fifth time he sees Qui-Gon, he stares.

He looks just as he did the last time Obi-Wan saw him. Proud, handsome.

Qui-Gon drifts over to him, lifts a hand to tentatively cup Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Obi-Wan expects to feel warmth. It shouldn’t surprise him when all he feels is a cool mist.

It’s the first time anyone has touched him in years and they’re not even alive.

\--

The twelfth time he sees Qui-Gon he asks him why he keeps coming back.

Qui-Gon sits on the edge of the bed Obi-Wan’s not left for two days and runs a hand through his greasy hair. He gently pushes the shaggy locks out of his face and simply smiles at him.

“I never left,” Qui-Gon says.

He says nothing more.

Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words.

“You’ll...stay?”

Qui-Gon takes his hand, kisses his knuckles.

“Always.”


End file.
